


Worrywart

by bluebismuth



Series: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter Fics [14]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Established Relationship, Fake AH Crew, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebismuth/pseuds/bluebismuth
Summary: The Lads have pulled a stupid stunt, and Jeremy has to patch Michael up.(prompt: "what you did was stupid and dangerous and scared the hell out of me."





	Worrywart

**Author's Note:**

> requested by an anon on tumblr

“Christ, we are never gonna do this again.” Jeremy could hear Gavin’s high-pitched laughter from a few feet away, but he ignored it to instead focus on Michael’s wounds. “We’ll be lucky if Trevor doesn't kill us for this.”

Michael huffed, “At least it looked cool.”

“Yeah, and cost us nearly ten grand just to strap illegal fireworks to bombs and blow them up!” Jeremy looked up, his harried brown eyes staring into Michael’s playful ones. “Listen, you and Gavin can go do stupid shit whenever you want, just don't drag me into it again.” Michael simply shrugged in response.

“No guarantees, babe.” He smirked seeing Jeremy’s face flush and him subsequently trying (and failing) to hide that fact.

“Can I head home?” Gavin asked. “Ryan’s bound to be worried.” Jeremy nodded--he hadn't gotten injured much, so there wouldn't be suspicion of the three of them doing something reckless until it appeared on the news later that day. 

Once Gavin was gone, Jeremy sighed. “Michael, seriously. What you did was stupid and dangerous. It scared the hell outta me.”

Michael swallowed, letting his boyfriend lift his arm up to wrap bandages around a gash there. “‘M sorry, J. You know we just wanted to have fun.” He reached his uninsured arm up and patted Jeremy’s head. “But no one died, right? And you and Gav got off basically scot free!”

“I guess…” Jeremy trailed off, more focused on tending to Michael’s wounds. “Doesn't mean I wasn't terrified when I saw your jeans all cut up and bloody.” He gestured to his legs, where the blood-stained fabric stood out against the stark white of bandages poking out from the holes there. Jeremy sighed again, “I know I should stop worrying so much, figures I should considering this is such a dangerous job in the first place and--”

“Hey,” Michael cut him off, “I’m...actually kinda glad you worry about me. Shows you care, I guess?” He let out a laugh that sounded more like a huff, “Better than you not giving two shits about my health.” He shifted his hand down to Jeremy’s jawline and stroked his cheek a few times.

Now it was Jeremy’s turn to shrug. “Glad you don't think I’m a worrywart.”

Michael laughed, a real kind of laugh this time. “Oh no, you are, trust me. I just think it's cute.”

“I--” Jeremy flushed harder this time, moving his face away from Michael’s touch. “Hey, that's...can't you just let me finish patching you up?”

“Not when we got all the time in the world, J.” Michael leaned in and pressed a kiss to Jeremy’s head. “I don't mind Trevor being pissed _that_ much. At least we didn't die, right?”

“Yeah,” Jeremy agreed. “We've got that going for us.”


End file.
